YYH GHOST FILES: The Girl Who Set the Rose Aflame
by XxPagerMasterxX
Summary: Madeline was your ordinary junior high school student who kept a dark secret from her fellow class mates for a long time. She can see the dead. Not long after this is discovered she's presented with the opportunity to study abroad and in a turn of events she finds herself caught in a love triangle between the Fire demon Hiei and the Fox demon Kurama. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Saw Ghosts

Despite the dreary rain clouds that followed Madeline to school her spirit remained optimistic. It was Friday and she had the weekend to look forward to her parents being out of town. Tonight she'd stay up late watching her favorite scary movies in the living room without her mother lecturing her to go to bed, it was rare for her to laze about in such a fashion. _I'll get to eat all the Twinkies I want! I can't wait for today to be over with already_! She grinned. Madeline's walk to Mabon Junior High was uneventful to say the least. She passed the usual houses in the neighborhood and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Mrs. Burlington sat on the porch next to the empty rocker her husband used to occupy until he died last month but unbeknownst to her he was still there. Madeline saw him and when she waved at Mrs. Burlington her husband also returned the greeting.

"Good Morning dear!" The old lady smiled at her. "Hello Madeline!" Her husband also greeted her as she walked by.

"Morning!" Madeline said back. She was careful not reveal the startling information to the elderly woman that her love still remained by her side. He told Madeline personally he'd stay till it was his wife's time too so they could enter the next world together. Most fourteen-year-old's would most likely be startled by this information, or the fact that the dead was able to communicate with the living. However, for as long as Madeline could remember was able to talk to ghosts. Her mother was very aware of her abilities and accepted them while her step-father remained skeptical. It was a daily routine to talk to the spirits that roamed her route to school. One was the spirit of a little boy who sat on a fire hydrant. His name was Tommy. When she had time she liked to stop and talk to him because he seemed really lonely. The first time they spoke he was surprised she was able to see him. After explaining she can see most ghosts he became fascinated with her. Now, she talks to him every day. He was coming up on her stroll. "Good morning Tom Tom!" She greeted with a small wave and a giggle.

The blonde ten year old scowled at her. He hated the nick name she had given him. "Please don't call me that! You make me sound like a baby! I'm supposed to be a scary spirit!"

 _Oh yeah, tha_ t's _right_. During their conversation yesterday Tommy told Madeline he wanted to become a poltergeist. She encouraged him simply because she knew he'd never do it. Tommy was a good boy. It was too bad he was killed in a hit and run ten years ago. Madeline was certain he would've became a great member of society. He was very intelligent. "Alright, alright, I apologize. Have you picked someone you want haunt?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet. I'm still practicing my levitation skills but I'm certain I want to pick someone around my age. I want to move toys around their room while their sleeping."

Madeline refrained from chuckling at him. He probably just wanted to play. She nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds like you've got it figured out. I'd stay and chat more but I'm running just a bit behind. I'll see you on my way home."

Tommy waved her off, "Yeah, I'll see you then."

She continued her walk for ten more minutes till she reached the middle of town. Before her stood a red and brown brick building with a cement sign out front that indicated that she had made it to her destination. Madeline let out a heavy sigh and adjusted her back pack. More than anything she hated school. She tried to follow her step-father's advise in making friends not too long ago and became acquaintances with one of the girls in her class named Taylor. She told Taylor that she saw ghosts and it wasn't long till the whole class found out then it spread to the rest of her peers. After that one instance of mistrust she went back to keeping to herself. Students whispered about her as she passed. She made her way into the school trying to ignore the snickering and snide comments made at her tiny frame. Nervously she tucked a strand of her wavy violet hair behind her ear keeping her green eyes focused on her sneakers. Another mistake. Instead of watching where she was going she bumped into someone's back. She landed with a thud on the ground where as the person she collided with remained standing.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" an English voice asked in a sing song voice. A pair of hands had a hold of her arms and was helping her up before she had the chance to answer. When she met the gaze of her victim she was astounded to be staring into bright pink iris rimmed eyes. _Color contacts_? She wondered. Madeline took in the girl's beauty dressed in business attire. Her bright blue hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She didn't look much older than herself.

"I'm fine," Madeline whispered softly. She adjusted her square black glasses trying to assure herself that the girl was real.

"Oh good! Would you mind being a dear and pointing me to the direction of the principle's office?" the stranger asked.

"Y-y-yes, down this hall take a left and it'll be the first door on the right," she stuttered.

The blue haired girl grabbed her hand and shook it, "Thank you so much!" Then darted in the direction Madeline told her to go.

She was still in a daze but not for long. The bell rang signaling the start of first period. Cursing silently to herself she ran the rest of the way to her first period of class. English was filled with the normal crowd and like usual she took her seat towards the back. She slid off her back pack and took out her text book and her favorite journal she enjoyed to doodle in. Opening to a blank page she began to sketch the woman she just met. Instead of her pencil skirt and blazer she dressed her in a Japanese kimono. What else should she do to the picture? _I'll draw her flying on an oar!_ Staring at her finished work an odd premonition hit her, a vision. She saw the girl in her mind's eye flying through the early morning sky and landing on the Junior High's roof.

 **"Madeline Sparks please report to the principle's office immediately. I repeat Madeline Sparks please report to the principle's office immediately. Thank you."**

Hearing her name called over the intercom brought her back to reality. The students were all staring at her most likely thinking up an explanation to why she was being summoned to see Mr. Elliot. What did she do? As she gathered her things, stuffed them back into her bag and dashed out of the room she could of sworn out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure looming outside the window by the teacher's desk. She dismissed the idea since they were on the second floor and forced herself to keep going without looking back to check.

In a matter of minutes she was at the tall wooden door that had the name "Mr. Elliot" scribbled with bold gold stickers on its textured window. Using her index finger to push her glasses up to the bridge of her nose she took this moment to gather herself. Why did he need to see her? Was it because she was late to class? _It was only by a minute!_ That idea was pure speculation. No way he knew that she arrived in the room at 8:01 on the dot. Building up as much courage as she was able to muster she knocked.

"Come in!" Mr. Elliot's voice boomed.

Madeline jumped and used her shaking hand to twist the nob slowly. Upon entering she was surprised to see the blue haired girl from earlier. The unusual looking woman sat next to an empty seat across the desk from the principal. The smile on Mr. Elliot's face contradicted the deep command that she had heard seconds before coming in.

"Take a seat Miss Sparks! We have someone special here to see you today," he welcomed her in.

Madeline took the available chair and glanced between the intimidating balding man and the beautiful woman. _What's this about?_

Mr. Elliot cleared his throat, "This here is Yui Mikazwaw-"

"Misazuki," Yui corrected cheerfully.

He chuckled, "Right, right, sorry... Yui is from IAASP which stands for "International Adopt A Student Program" and she's very interested in you." Mr. Elliot chose to use her first name in order to avoid mispronouncing it again.

Madeline raised a brow, "Interested in me?"

Yui nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! In our new adopt a student program we select a talented student from another country to study in our school system and prosper from the knowledge we have to offer. Similar to being a foreign exchange student you'll be housed by a family selected by the principal of Sarayashki Junior High school, Mr. Takenaka. You'd be relocated to Japan."

Japan! Madeline always wanted to study abroad but never figured she was cut out for it. Her academics paled in comparison to the other top ranking students at her school. Out of nervous habit she tucked a thick strand of her hair behind her ear. Her mind was reeling in thousands of directions.

"I... there has to be some kind of mistake. I'm not that smart." She admitted adverting her stare to the floor.

"Oh we're not interested in you based on purely academics Maddy! Do you mind if I call you Maddy?" Yui gushed, "Your art skills are beyond that of any other child your age. That's the main reason why we want you!"

The cheerful associate of IAASP was throwing Madeline for a loop. She blushed at the given nickname but forced herself to meet Yui's unusual eyes.

Mr. Elliot cleared his throat. "If Miss Sparks, you choose to accept this invitation, it is understood that your parents are away on business. I've taken the liberty in contacting them. They are thrilled that such an opportunity is being presented to you and have given their consent. All I have to do is fax over the paper work to be signed. You'd be on a plane tomorrow morning!"

 _Tomorrow morning?!_ Her green eyes grew to the size of saucers. Everything was happening so fast. Her nerves were getting the better of her. A part of her wanted to decline. _What about my junk food filled weekend? Horror movies? FINALLY ALONE!_

"If you choose to accept our offer you will be staying in the home of Minamino, Shuichi a current High school student who has proven to be a budding scholar. Truly a genius!" Yui exclaimed.

Madeline bit her lip,"For how long?"

Yui rested a hand on her shoulder, "It is an extended program so not only would you be there for the remaining year of Junior High but... for the rest of your high school career as well. All of your expenses are paid for with the scholarship we provide and we pay for your return flights home. You can spend the holidays with your family."

The more the representative explained it, the more appealing it began to sound. Not to mention it'd be a chance to start over at school where no one knew her. _Maybe I could sacrifice my weekend for this chance..._ They sat in silence for a few minutes. The principal fidgeted in his seat while Yui twiddled her fingers. _How could I say no?_ She asked herself. "Alright, I'll do it."

Yui clapped her hands together excitedly, "Goody goody! I can't wait!" She reached into a brief case on the floor and pulled out a giant yellow envelope to hand to her. "Inside is everything we discussed as well as your plane ticket, information on school supplies you may need which again you can use your scholarship for, and a translation book to aid you in your stay. My people will be sure to work with your parents on getting an account set up for your school fund."

With shaking hands Madeline accepted it. The principal shook both of the girl's hands before escorting them out. In the barren hallway she held the packet in her arms and stood star struck by what she concluded had to be an angel. Yui was sent to save her from this lonesome town where her only friends were the dead.

She wrapped her arms around the girl in a quick embrace. "We're going to become the best of friends Maddy. Please from here on out call me Botan!"

"Botan?" she raised a brow.

"Yes! I look forward to meeting you again real soon!"

With that her angel disappeared. She watched her take the exit but she could've sworn she took the door to the school's roof instead. _Don't be silly Madeline._ She glanced down the empty corridors and darted for the bathroom to try bide some time before returning to class. As she entered she noted that there was no other presence but her own. Dropping her bag on the floor she made her way over to the sink. Madeline took off her glasses and placed them on the porcelain top before splashing her face with water. She dried her face with a paper towel and pushed her spectacles back onto her face to study her reflection.

Her lazy green eyes stared back at her, taking in her round freckled cheeks that wasn't proportioned with the rest of her skinny features. She also noticed that she was bit more paler than usual. _Probably just feeling overwhelmed..._ Madeline tried to tell herself. A noise startled her. Suddenly she wasn't feeling alone. Madeline tried to ignore the new aura that invaded her own. She turned around quickly to see a boy. He didn't feel like he was of this world... a wondering spirit? She didn't know of any ghost to haunt the girl's bathroom. His eyes were dark, almost black and he was wearing a blue jump suit that contrasted nicely with her dark red bowler cut. He too wore glasses but his were thin and made him appear older than what he probably was. "Hello?" She whispered meekly.

His expression quickly went from relaxed to shocked. He nearly fell over. "You can see me?" he asked quickly. She nodded and grinned. "You're spirit awareness is stronger than what I was told." Madeline frowned. Maybe he wasn't other worldly. The longer he stood before her the more she became aware of his physical presence.

"Are you new here?" she questioned. It's possible that her peers already expressed to the new comer her hidden talent.

He shook his head, "No, my name is Kenji. We'll meet again soon enough Madeline." Kenji began to walk away.

"How did you know my name?" She asked quickly.

The boy stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her. "We're going to be school mates soon. It's my responsibility to know who it is I'm going to be learning alongside."

Madeline blinked slowly taking in the stranger's words. "You go to Sarayashki Junior High? What are you doing here in America?" She was feeling weary of the new character.

He shrugged, "I was supposed to welcome you but I was late to the meet and greet. I'm the student council president."

"Oh, well, it's nice to um... meet you," she said softy. Madeline wasn't sure whether to trust his words. There was something off about Kenji. There was no denying that he was quite handsome. This also startled her. His smirk disappeared suddenly as an expression she wasn't able to identify flashed across his face.

Kenji's cheeks turned a bright red. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well." With that he was walking out of the restroom leaving her alone to reflect on the unusual encounter.

* * *

Kenji watched from the roof later that afternoon as alternative violet hair teen walked out of the school with a look of confusion plastered to her face. The other kids in clusters mocked her as she passed. He felt bad for her. No one understood her gifts, that her abilities made her special, not a freak. Looking back on their conversation his face grew hot again. Why was she making him feel so strange? They barely said anything to one another. Kenji had to lie to her just as the blue haired woman named Botan lied to her. He knew who Botan really was, his enemy.

"Report," a gravely voice demanded.

Over his shoulder hovered a strange insect monster flying in place. It's fly head held a devilish smile that grinned to reveal two rows of sharp beastly teeth. Kenji cringed at the creatures hideous features.

"Grimwald, you can tell the King that the subject is confirmed. She definitely meets the qualifications," Kenji explained.

"Splendid!" The monster cackled, "He'll be delighted. Hopefully this experiment won't fail like the last."

Kenji gazed at her distant figure, "I think she's the one. We won't have another incident like last time."

* * *

During her walk home Madeline flipped through the pamphlet about her new school trying to forget about the eerie boy she met earlier. She had to do really well in order to make it into the high school. Their school system worked a bit differently than the ones in the America, in order to get in she had to pass an entrance exam. She was never really interested in academics but Madeline was inspired by this opportunity to give it her all. The picture of the Junior High looked bright and cheerful with students in uniforms standing in the yard. All the boys wore the ones like Kenji was sporting she noticed so maybe he wasn't lying to her. He just made her feel really uneasy.

"Madeline?" A child's voice called for her. Tommy sat on the hydrant staring at her quizzically as she had started to walk past.

"Oh Tommy!" She smiled stopping in her tracks and taking a few steps back to talk to him. "I'm sorry, I was so caught up in my head I almost strolled on by, huh?"

He smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay, what cha' reading?"

Madeline glanced at the booklet in her hand then back at the boy before holding it out for him to read the cover.

"Is that another school?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm being sent to study abroad in Japan." With that statement she realized she was going to miss her little friend a lot. The same thought flashed across his face as well.

"When will you be back?" he asked carefully trying to hide his hurt.

Madeline pondered this, "Well, I guess Thanksgiving or Christmas. I'll come by and see you every time I come home."

The child accepted these terms. "Okay! You have to! Promise?"

She smiled at him holding out her pinkie finger, "Pinkie promise." Madeline felt the cold brush of air as his invisible finger wrapped around her own.

"I'm holding you to that!" He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Rides with Strangers

Madeline's stomach was doing somersaults as she took her seat on the plane for a second time. She had a lay over which she was thankful for, the flight was making her nauseous. Her carry on bag she decided to keep on her lap instead of stuffing it into the overhead compartment. It was a small back pack that had the essentials for an eight hour flight. She unzipped the mint green corduroy sack to double check the contents. Three of her favorite graphic novels (one a new issue she had been saving to read towards the end), her cell phone (turned off as requested by the pilot), her pamphlets that Botan gave her yesterday, and a sketchbook were neatly placed inside along with a hidden Twinkie in the side pocket. She was saving her snack for a time when she wasn't feeling so ill. Madeline admired the seats as she lounged in Coach. _This program must have a lot of beneficiaries..._ She thought to herself as she shifted in the fabric cushions.

 **"Passengers please take your seats..."**

The pilot began making the same announcement he had made earlier and catching on to the routine Madeline buckled her seat belt then tuned out the man on the loud speaker. She was trying her hardest to not feel nervous for the take off but was failing miserably. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall figure approach her. He was a fairly handsome man with long slicked back black hair, dressed in an expensive suit. As she bravely gazed at the elegant figure she was caught off guard by the scar over his right eye. He met her stare and flashed her a polite smile then began looking around the compartment as if he was trying to find someone. Madeline cleared her throat, "Are you looking for someone? We're about to take off soon."

The man checked the seat number then shook his head, "No I was just making sure I was at the right seat. Are you not sitting with your parents?"

She began to shake her head negatively in response but caught herself. The stranger seemed nice but she recalled her mother's words over the phone this morning. She had to be careful traveling alone. "I, um, I'm meeting my parents when I arrive at the airport." He seemed to accept the answer and sat down next to her. She fussed with a strand of her hair, then returned to hugging her backpack. The dark, good looking stranger was suddenly very aware of her.

"Is this your first time flying?" He asked.

Madeline adverted her eyes to focus on her converse sneakers. "Um, yes. I mean no. I mean this morning was my first time flying."

He chuckled, "Well, you're very brave. I believe the new flight attendant I passed is deathly afraid of planes. Not my recommended career choice for her. I'm impressed that a child managed to be more courageous than a grown woman."

This made her flush an embarrassed shade of red. "Actually, I'm fourteen. I'm not a kid... not really anyways."

Another soft laugh escaped him, "Quite. My name is Sakyo, I look forward to our journey together Miss...?" He trailed off expecting her to finish his sentence.

She caught on, "Madeline. My name's Madeline."

Sakyo grinned, "Ah so do your origins lie to France? In French the meaning of the name Madeline is: Woman of Magdala."

Madeline giggled, "I'm American."

"Even better. I was just in Vegas."

"Oh really?" Madeline was actually enjoying their conversation. She had never been outside of her own state. Talking to someone who had seen more of the world than her was making her excited! The aircraft hummed and with a lurch they were traveling into the sky. Her stomach launched along with it. Once they were steadily gliding through the air Madeline adjusted her glasses and huffed a sigh of relief. Sakyo didn't mock her, simply grinned at the the violet haired girl. She cleared her throat, "So, what were you doing in Vegas?"

"Gambling," he answered simply.

She rolled her eyes. _Duh Madeline... what else do you do in Vegas?_

"That's actually why I'm traveling to Japan as well," Sakyo explained.

"Oh! Gambling... I'm not sure what all that entails. I don't think my parents have ever been to a Casino."

He seemed surprised. "Are you from a small town?" She nodded. "And you and your parents are visiting Japan? Moving?"

"Moooooooving?" Madeline said slowly ending it with a question. She was trapped in the man's studious gaze. As she peered into his brown eyes and overwhelming sense of dread hit her instantly. He didn't believe her. Sakyo never believed her. That's why he was asking so many questions. Her gut told her not to trust the rich person next to her, yet she had to remain on sitting next to him for the remainder of the flight. She tried to think of something quick but what else did she have left to say? Madeline had lied to him. She sighed heavily as she weighed her options. Her fingers played with the frays around the holes of her skinny jeans as she went with the next best plan. "Actually, my parents are back at home. I'm studying abroad. I was just trying to be careful because I don't know who you are and my Mom warned me not to talk to strangers." She handed him the pamphlet about her school from her back pack. "I am meeting my host parents at the airport though." Madeline hadn't told him the total truth but most of it. Honestly, she had no idea what was going to happen once she reached the airport.

Sakyo's face became less intense and eased into a warm expression. "Indeed, I understand now. From the beginning I was able to tell you weren't being entirely truthful. Good on you for being smart. Traveling alone can be quite dangerous even for someone like me. Not to worry though, I'm just a business man on his way to make more money in his home country."

In the end Madeline felt rather silly for being so anxious about Sakyo. The rest of their flight went by with ease. Yet... in the back of her mind she told herself to remain confidential and not trust him.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Mission

Kurama finished changing out of his school uniform to sport a pair of acid wash jeans and a brown button down shirt. Definitely one of his more casual outfits. He was trying to not appear too showy for his new house guest. Surprisingly enough his mother Shiori and his Step-Father agreed to housing a transfer student when he was expecting to have to explain the purpose more in depth. It helped that the Prince of Spirit World made the program appear to be legitimate enough to get the principle of the school to call his house and offer the opportunity over the phone. Kurama wasn't like other fifteen-year-old boy's because his duties and responsibilities involved risking his life on the daily basis. As hard is it was for any normal person to understand, he was actually a fox demon, that's why ordinary human's didn't know and only knew him as Shuichi Minamino; an intelligent high school student. They were also unaware of the thousand plus years of maturity and wisdom he retained. The red haired teen sat down on his bed and peered out the window reflecting on his meeting with his boss last night.

 _The baby behind the desk leered at the group of Youngster's through slanted eyes. Kurama looked to his left to see a bored Hiei, to his right was an annoyed Yusuke who appeared to be rather tired and on the other side of him was the orange haired Kuwebara. He didn't even pretend to not be alert, his head was tilted down just enough that the only thing you could see was his pompadour styled dew. It was obvious he fell asleep standing up from the loud snores escaping him. Kurama shook his head and turned his attention back to his boss. He was certainly involved with an unusual bunch._

 _"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here so late," Koenma began to explain but was cut short by Yusuke._

 _"Yeah no kidding! You are aware that some of us actually have to sleep because we're human, right?" The greasy haired teen yelled._

 _Koenma glowered at him, "Yes, I am well aware Yusuke but this is of the up most importance. We don't have time for our usual banter."_

 _As he said this a screen appeared behind them. Everyone became alert after the seriousness entered the Prince of Spirit World's voice. On the projected video a head shot of a girl appeared with a short profile. Kurama eyed the picture taking in her features. Her purple hair was long and wavy framing her pale face housed with black square glasses. He was captivated by her bright green orbs that seemed almost other worldly, much like his own. What was her significance? The others also turned their attention to where the fox demon was staring._

 _The leader cleared his throat. "The girl you see before you is Madeline Sparks. She's the same age as both Yusuke and Kewabara. Her school grades are average but what makes her truly special is her uncanny gifts with the supernatural."_

 _Kuwabara arched a brow, "She's really cute! What kind of gifts are we talking here? Can't be that dangerous."_

 _"They're not really. She can talk to ghosts. Her spirit abilities have not progressed much further than that... from time to time she is also able to sense auras and such."_

 _"So if she's not a threat then what is she?" Kurama asked._

 _Koenma sighed, "Madeline has been targeted by an unknown group. We do not know who they work for or what their end goal is but we are lead to believe that the operation consists of a few sparse demons. The human world is becoming aware of the strange cases where young boys and girls have gone missing due to this new allied force. Upon recently they have found five victims, all dead." The screen flickered to show side by side pictures of body parts with a black tattoo. "Each had a symbol such as this on their arm that after further investigation parents said they never had before. Whatever this mark is, it's a key to why they take these humans but we don't understand their purpose."_

 _The short fire demon grunted, "Do you expect us to go across country to protect this pathetic human?"_

 _"No," Koenma shook his head, "Actually we intend on bringing her here. With the help of my father we created a foreign exchange program but we need a place to house her, somewhere while she can continue to go to school and carry on her everyday life."_

 _Kuwabara chuckled as a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Alright, alright I'll bite the bullet."_

 _"Don't be an idiot Kuwabara, he meant me," Yusuke corrected him smugly._

 _"Actually neither of you are who we had in mind," Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, "Not a single adult in their right mind would consider you guys even remotely studious students and Hiei isn't even a full timer in the human world which leaves us with one person to do the job."_

 _Kurama's forest green eyes went wide, "You mean me?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes. You are a scholar and honestly our only option. We will take the appropriate steps to ensure your human parents accept the offer... is there are problem with this task?"_

 _The demon shook his head, "No, no I don't mind. I'll do whatever needs to be done to ensure her safety."_

 _"Good! Also, be sure to not reveal to her your real identities as Spirit Detectives. We need to keep this situation hush hush! Does everyone understand?"_

 _The boys each gave their confirmation before they were dismissed. Kurama listened to his boss as he was walking out of the room talking to his ogre assistant George._

 _"Koenma sir, why not make the human girl aware of her circumstance? She's already aware of the other planes."_

 _The baby began to screech at the obediant monster, "Are you questioning my authority as ruler?!"_

 _"No! No sir!"_

 _"The last thing I want to do is drag another person into this mess. Yusuke had no choice. Nor did Hiei or Kurama. Kuwabara came to the job willingly in the aid of his friend. My father agrees with me that it'd be best to allow her to live her normal life."_

Kurama truly did feel bad for the girl whom he never met. The danger present in her life was no doubt going to make difficult if the team was unable to pull off their mission in protecting her. A soft wrap on his bedroom door made him immediately he stand. He welcomed in the unknown visitor. "Come in." The door creaked open to reveal another boy around his age. it was his step-brother Kokoda. Recently Kurama's human mother remarried and in doing so he acquired a new sibling. Kokoda was fifteen, the same age as he, naturally they looked nothing alike. While Kurama was tall with long elegant red hair Kokoda appeared to be rather average all around. He was shorter with light brown hair cut above his ears, matching his father who too appeared to be quite normal.

"You ready to go Shuichi? It'll just be us and Shiori going to pick up the exchange student," Kokoda explained, "Have you called your friends?"

In order to introduce Madeline to the gang they planned out a surprise party for the American girl. He nearly chuckled hearing his human name but refrained from doing so. "Yes I have. I'll meet you down stairs."

It occurred to Kurama that it was going to be a challenge to hide the truth about the girl from his family. His parents were so accepting of his strange circumstances like when he disappeared for days at a time. His mother trusted he was out doing the right thing. She always knew her boy was more special than she could comprehend. To have another in the house who potentially may end up being the owner of the same fate? No. He had to be uphold to his personal promise. No harm will come to Madeline Sparks.


End file.
